Co-conspirators
by cornishrexmomma
Summary: Anthea and Sherlock are determined that the two people they care most about, namely Mycroft and Molly, can somehow come together.


Molly looked up from her plate of pasta and glanced at the woman across from her. She knew she was blushing a lovely bright pink. She could feel it. Every time she thought of asking Anthea "The Question", she came up with 10 reasons not to.

Reasons

1. He's posh and I'm not. He couldn't possibly be interested in seeing me.

2. He gorgeous. I'm cute.

3. He is the unknown ruler of England. I'm not supposed to be privy to that.

4. Rich as Midas. Not necessarily a bad thing.

5. He's Sherlock's brother. Enough said.

6. He eats at Michelin starred restaurants on a regular basis. I go to Pubs.

7. He speaks 8 languages fluently. I speak English, decent French and terrific Pig Latin.

8. He wears bespoke suits. I wear H&M items from the sales rack.

9. He's Sherlock's brother. I've already said that.

10. Why am I doing this to myself.

Taking a sip of liquid courage (aka her red wine), she finally asked The Question.

"So Anthea, is Mycroft seeing anyone?"

There it was. No going back now. Molly bent her head and started piling more pasta into her mouth. Waiting for the answer but secretly dreading it.

_Maybe she didn't hear me._

Anthea finished her pasta and daintily dabbed her mouth with the linen serviette and then looked at her friend.

"I heard you," she replied.

Molly inwardly groaned. Cripes . She's an MI6 agent and a bloody mind reader. Wonderful.

Molly put on her best blank face which was a really pathetic attempt. To Anthea's eyes at least.

_Just pretend the answer doesn't matter. I'm making conversation. That's all._

Anthea placed the serviette on the table and watched the various looks on Molly's face.

_Face flushed, pupils dilated, rapid breathing. She's a goner for Mycroft . Excellent._

Anthea placed a sweet smile on her face and gave Molly "The Answer".

"No. Not for ages now. He finds most women annoying and shallow. Not all though. One day , I'm hopeful he'll meet that certain lady."

"He told you that?" Molly's voice squeaked.

"He didn't have to. Worked for His Highness long enough to know his likes and dislikes. So why are you asking?"

Anthea gave her friend her best ice queen look but she was smiling inside. Anthea really was fond of Molly.

"No reason. Just conversation," stammered the good doctor.

_Finally thought Anthea. Confirmation of suspicions. Now onto the next part of the plan._

_MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH_

Back in her office, Anthea placed her Celine purse on her desk and waited.

five, four, three , two, one...

Just like clockwork, the door to Mycroft's office opened and he walked in with his head slightly lowered, not making eye contact with his very perceptive assistant. He straightened up some files on her desk that were already perfectly organized.

He glanced up at Anthea.

"So how was your lunch?" He was using his precise and bored voice.

_He's so transparent._

"Excellent as usual sir."

Anthea pulled out her Blackberry and began to tap away on it.

"You went with Molly?"

_Voice strained. Slight agitation. Definite interest._

"Yes Sir."

Anthea stopped tapping on her phone and looked up at her flustered boss. To anyone he would still look like "The Iceman." But not to one of England's best agents. He was a man out of his depth- romantically speaking of course.

"Anything else Sir?"

_This is so entertaining._

"What did you discuss?", he questioned.

"This and that."

Anthea bent her head again and pretended to reorganize the already organized files.

"So is Molly seeing anyone?"

He looked everywhere except at his personal assistant.

_Finally. Now to go in for the kill._

"No not since Tom. Just between us Sir...she deserves the very best. Most men aren't good enough for her."

"Most men? What does that mean?"

Now Mycroft looked at his assistant.

"Molly needs someone mature. Age doesn't matter to her. Someone caring and interesting. Intelligence is a huge plus in her eyes. Plus a man who is attentive but not clingy. Those requirements exclude most men, wouldn't you agree Sir?"

" I can think of someone who might fit that," he said quietly to himself but Anthea heard and smiled.

Mycroft's face was now a lovely cherry red colour.

"If you say so Sir. Don't forget your 1500 meeting with the Finnish delegation."

Mycroft nodded his head and retreated back into his office.

Anthea had a huge smile on her face now and tapped onto her Blackberry.

**Definite interest between our two-A**

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The next morning, Molly was in the lab reading the same memos over and over again but retaining nothing. In actuality, she was thinking about a certain government official who had been the secret object of her affections for months. At least no one suspected. Thank goodness for that.

The door to the morgue opened and Molly jumped a bit. In walked the government official's younger brother and her good friend.

"Molly."

"Sherlock"

He gave her a small kiss on her forehead and sat down beside her. He peered over at Molly .

'What inane task are you currently involved in?"

"Just looking over some memos. Why?"

She glanced over at her insulting detective.

"No real reason except that my brother and Anthea are stopping by with some files they need you to read."

He looked at his pathologist with his sharp blue eyes.

_Pupils suddenly dilated, faint flush starting. Absolute interest for Mycroft. Excellent._

"Oh!When?" she stammered.

"Very soon Molly."

He watched her jump up and walk quickly towards her office.

"I'll be just a moment Sherlock."

She jogged into her office and shut the door a bit too loudly. She madly brushed out her long brown hair. She then proceeded, with a shaking hand, to apply the new pink lipstick that she had bought at Boots the day before. She looked at her face and decided that she looked presentable. Even with her flushed face. Then for good measure , she readjusted her bra and was happy that it was one of her new Victoria's Secret purchases.

She moved back into the lab in time to see Mycroft and Anthea walk into the morgue. Anthea had some files that she placed on the lab table.

"Hello Molly, Sherlock," opened Mycroft.

Very obviously staring at Molly and barely glancing at his brother.

_My God she is just so beautiful and shapely. Stop looking at her chest._

_"_Hi Mycroft. It's good to see you"

_Oh my. His suits fit him so ...well._

Mycroft and Molly continued to stare at one another, both blushing . They were oblivious to being watched by the two forgotten but very interested people in the room.

Anthea who was now standing beside Sherlock, elbowed him in the chest. He looked down at the annoyingly lovely agent and raised his eyebrows. He was giving her "The Look".

"Let's go get some coffee."

She grabbed Sherlock's arm and started pulling him out of the morgue. He would have been content to stay longer.

The two left behind only had eyes for each other and weren't aware that they had been abandonned. As the door closed behind them , Sherlock huffed at Anthea.

"You were so obvious Anthea. Unbelievable."

He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"And you are obtuse Sherlock."

"Not obtuse at all. I just enjoyed watching their awkwardness. It's not often that I get to watch my dear brother flounder. "

"Well all I can say is that I'm relieved that we finally got them together. They've wanted each other for months. They just needed that little push. It's obvious that they are perfect for each other."

She looked up at her consulting friend and whatever else he was.

"How long should we give them Sherlock?"

"30 minutes- 10 minutes for social awkwardness and general shyness. 10 minutes for polite conversation. 5 minutes for my brother to get up the nerve to ask her out and the remaining time for snogging."

"If you say so Sherlock."

"I do. Let's have coffee now. Black , two sugar."

She countered

"Cream , no sugar and you're paying."

**Just a story that popped into my head this morning. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
